Iluminados -La maestra-
by Teddy's Circus
Summary: Cuando una jovencita llega a la casa Tendo, dispuesta a ayudar a la pareja mas famosa de Nerima, las cosas tomaran un rumbo diferente. Ranma y Akane se comprometen a la tarea de cambiar y madurar con la ayuda de su nueva amiga y así dejar de lado su orgullo y darle tregua al amor. Pero, tendrán problemas para llevar a cabo su objetivo? Serán los únicos en cambiar en esta aventura?
1. Prólogo

_Because one way or another, destiny will find they way to set us together...as it has to be: just you and me._

* * *

**Iluminados**

**~La Maestra~**

**Prólogo**

* * *

El patriarca Tendo y la pareja Saotome estaban sentados en el comedor con la puerta/ventana abierta dejando que los destellos rosados y anaranjados del cielo, anunciando la despedida del sol, le dieran un tono dramático a la reunión que estaban teniendo.

Soun en la cabecera de la mesa y Genma en la otra. Nodoka estaba al lado izquierdo y Kazumi, que en ese momento traía el té, se sentó en el lado derecho.

—Como ya saben, estamos reunidos aquí para resolver la tediosa relación de nuestros queridos hijos y hermanos—dijo comenzando el señor Tendo y mirando a Kazumi con una sonrisa al decir lo último.

—¿Qué tiene en mente, Tendo?—pregunto Genma.

—Es por eso que los cité—dijo la señora Saotome, hablando por primera vez—. Probablemente les suene un poco escandaloso lo que les voy a proponer, pero estoy cien por ciento segura que esto efectivamente funcionara.

—¿Qué quieres decir, tía?

—Pues, en los años que mi marido se llevó a Ranma por un largo período, abusando de él y metiéndole ideas estúpidas en la cabeza, que de alguna manera es la razón por la cual este compromiso no ha avanzado en lo más mínimo—comentó fulminando a Genma con la mirada y este tomó el primer vaso de agua que vio para echarselo encima y sacar el típico letrero que usaba cuando se convertía en panda; esta vez decía "No sé de que hablas. Por favor no me mates."_Cobarde_, pensó Nodoka rodando los ojos al ver que se esposo era un estúpido—, yo no perdí el tiempo. En fin, durante ese tiempo mi buena amiga Sora Kofman, una agradable señora casada con un hombre alemán y que tenían una hermosa niña, estuvo siempre conmigo. Ella como trabajaba me ofreció cuidar a su hija todo el día hasta que ella regresara. Yo encantada acepté. Yo la crié prácticamente y ella es como mi hija.

—Nodoka, no es por apresurar, pero ¿Cuál es el punto?

—Paciencia mi querido Soun, paciencia. Para llegar al punto más rápido, no fue hasta que Genma dejó de enviarme cartas que la dejé…y bien entrenada.

"No entiendo," decía el cartel de Genma/panda.

Nodoka suspiró.

—Ella se llama Hikari Kofman. Sus padres no pudieron elegir un mejor nombre. Su carácter tan directo, audaz y cordial hace que sea un rayito de luz andante. Esta semana me comuniqué con ella, estudiante de la universidad en la facción de psicología a sus cortos diecisiete años, y está dispuesta a venir a vivir aquí por un tiempo y ayudarnos con este gran problema. Les garantizo que habrá boda antes de lo imaginado.

Kazumi expresó su emoción casi al mismo me tiempo que la matriarca terminara de decir su última palabra. Mientras los dos hombres permanecían erguidos y serios y si alguien los hubiera visto de unos diez metros de distancia, hubiera jurado que aquellos no se habían ni inmutado con la noticia…porque no serian capaces de notar el mar de lagrimas que los dos despedían de sus hinchados ojos.

Con una sincronización increíble, Soun y Genma se levantaron a toda velocidad de sus asientos para arrodillarse en el marco de la puerta/ventana y mirándose con las manos agarradas a la altura de sus narices (aún llorando), decían:

—Oh! Saotome…al fin las escuelas se unirán.

—Y tendremos heredero, Tendo.

—Lo sé, Saotome. Después de tanto tiempo esperando pacientemente, tenemos esperanza.

Con la apuesta de sol y el río caudaloso que brotaba de los ojos de los dos hombres más sus gritos de júbilo y sus exagerados gestos montaban un escenario perfecto para una película dramática.

Kazumi sonreía complacida al ver a su tío y a su padre felices y Nodoka…pues, solo suspiraba preguntándose si tendría que soportar a esos dos locos y su drama el resto de su vida.

Mientras tanto, una jovencita abordaba un avión de camino a Tokyo, Nerima. Una chica que cambiaría todo.

* * *

**Hola a todos! Esta es mi segunda historia en este foro y estoy super emocionada. Esta idea se me ocurrió luego de leer una novela de mi pareja favorita R&A Resulta que estaba bien enojada por lo idiota que es Ranma y lo ciega que es Akane y (en mi mente retorcida) comencé a idear un sin fin de soluciones a sus problemas. Eventualmente, estoy aquí escribiendo mi opinión apunto de subir una novela.**

**Aunque les PROMETO que al final de la novela R&A serán otros, ya maduritos, no les prometo que el camino sea fácil Siempre va a haber ese "algo" o "alguien" que a todos nos hace perder la paciencia y nos hace aventar la computadora y empezar a gritar: "MALDICION RANMA ERES UN ESTUPIDO-AKANE ABRE LOS OJOS-SHAAAMPOOO ERES UNA PUTA-KODACHI ...ESTAS DEMENTE!-NABIKI VETE AL DIABLO." o...tal vez sea la única. Seguras que no les ha pasado?**

**En fin, espero que esta humilde novela sea de su agrado. Les quiero mucho y les agradecería que dejaran un review para saber que les gustó y que no les gustó o si pinta bien o no la novela. **

**Gracias por leer. **

**-Teddy's Circus**


	2. Chapter 1

_Without knowing, she is the one we should thank with our lives..._

* * *

**Iluminados**

**~La maestra~**

**"Llega una nueva huésped"**

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

El suave cántico de los pajaritos y los sutiles rayos de sol, lograron despertar a la peli-azul. Se estiró muy bien y sonrió. Había tenido un sueño muy lindo. En él, Ranma le regalaba chocolates, la besaba y le decía que era la chica más linda del planeta.

—Si tan solo fuera así…—murmuró con tristeza—, pero ese idiota egocéntrico se empeña en ser un imbécil de primera—dijo aumentando el tono de voz y cambiando su estado de ánimo en un dos por tres.

—¡Akane! ¡Ya casi es hora del desayuno!—oyó la voz dulce de Kazumi, avisándole.

Rápidamente se alistó para ir al baño. Caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo tarareando una canción, cuando de pronto, chocó con algo…o mejor dicho "alguien."

—¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?—le preguntó mientras él le recogía las cosas que ella dejó caer por el impacto y al recibirlas, murmurando un "gracias."

—Mi madre me despertó alegando que teníamos que llegar bien temprano—dijo el muchacho con molestia.

—Ya veo—Akane hizo un intento de meterse al baño pero él no se lo permitió—¿Qué estás haciendo, Ranma?

—Yo iba primero—respondió de lo más normal.

—Eres un idiota. Quítate, que las mujeres van primero—trató de pasar, pero el volvió a impedírselo.

—¿Estas seguras que eso aplica contigo? Digo, al ser marimacho y…

La muy molesta jovencita no lo dejo terminar estampándolo en la pared por su atrevimiento.

—¡Eres un malnacido!

* * *

Akane caminaba enojada y con el ceño fruncido.

_No puedo creer lo que ese estúpido dijo. Esta vez sí se paso. ¿Por qué Ranma tiene que ser tan insensible? Y ahora con lo que la tía Nodoka dijo…Los que nos faltaba, otra loca con quien lidiar que vivirá en nuestra casa por un tiempo. ¿Es que la gente cree que somos un hotel? Akane, no seas prejuiciosa. La cosa es que estoy cansada de lo mismo. Si solo Ranma fuera diferente, _terminó pensando con mucha tristeza.

Por otro lado, el joven de ropajes chinos, caminando en la baranda, pensaba que esta vez si había metido la pata. Solo estaba jugando con ella, pero al parecer su instinto de hablar lo que no debe le ganó a su cerebro y eventualmente (si hablamos de Akane), se ganó una paliza. _Estoy empezando a pensar que es una enfermedad en los Saotome meter la pata. _

Cuando llegaron al instituto, Kuno no espero a hacer acto de presencia.

—Lo que me faltaba—dijo Akane.

—¡Oh mi diosa con alma de tigresa! Al fin nos encontramos, después de nuestra trágica separación. Pero aquí estoy, mi flor de primavera, ansioso de mostrarte lo varonil que puedo ser y así ser felices pa…

—¡Ya cállate Kuno!—gritó Akane mandándolo a volar—No estoy de humor—agregó más calmada.

Entraron los famosos prometidos al aula, molestos. Akane con Ranma y Ranma con Kuno.

La señorita Hinako entró en su forma de adulta.

—Buenos días alumnos. El día de hoy se estará integrando una jovencita. Sean amables. Pasa Hikari.

Una muchacha de unos diecisiete-dieciocho años con cabellos rubios hasta los hombros entró al aula. Los cabellos los traía rizados naturalmente, partidos a la mitad. Sus cejas pobladas y bien formadas le daban vida a esos ojos color cobrizo. Su piel blanca y brillosa hacía juego con sus mejillas rosadas. Simplemente adorable.

—Buenos días. Mi nombre es Hikari Kofman. Mitad alemana, mitad japonesa. Me acabo de mudar aquí por un tiempo. Espero que seamos buenos amigos.

A Ukyo le dio mala espina la chica desde que la vió. En cambio a Akane le pareció tierna.

La maestra Hinako le encargo a Ukyo, irónicamente, mostrarle la escuela a Hikari. La castaña no estaba para nada contenta, aunque se le hacía difícil resistir a su adorable acompañante.

Una vez terminada la jornada escolar, la pareja más famosa de Nerima, se dirigían de vuelta a casa ya más tranquilos. U-chan pensaba seguirlos para invitarle a Ranma un okinomiyaki, cuando alguien la llamó.

—Ukyo, gracias por mostrarme la escuela, eres un amor—dijo la rubia abrazando a la castaña.

—Emm, si, de nada—Ukyo sonrió ante el adorable gesto de Hikari.

—Lo siento—se disculpó sonrojada por su impulso—a veces soy muy expresiva.

—Descuida, yo a veces lo soy también—Ukyo pensó inmediatamente en Ranma. _Y si que soy expresiva. _Hikari rio.

—¡Qué bueno! Al menos no soy la única. En fin, ¿sabes el camino a la casa Tendo?—Ukyo la miro extrañada y se alarmó. ¡_Sabia que esa chica no me daba buena espina! Debe ser otra prometida de Ranma. _

—Emm, no estoy muy segura…yo no sé, la verdad.

Hikari puso la cara de perrito más triste que Ukyo haya visto y se arrepintió de decir semejante mentira cuando ella pasaba metida en la casa Tendo.

—Pero si voy contigo, es posible que la reconozca—dijo Ukyo con una sonrisa y Hikari no tardó en abrazarla en agradecimiento.

En seguida, emprendieron su caminata hacia la casa de Akane. En el camino, las dos chicas hablaban amenamente.

Una vez que llegaron y Kazumi las invitó a pasar, vieron a toda la familia reunida para cenar más temprano de lo normal. Ukyo se disculpó sintiéndose de alguna manera cohibida. Por alguna razón, cuando hacia algo mal que normalmente no la inquietaría, estando al lado de Hikari si la inquietaba.

—Oh, preciosa, que bueno que llegas. Familia, les presento a mi ahijada, Hikari Kofman.

A Ranma , Akane y Ukyo se les cayó la mandíbula de la sorpresa. A Ukyo por la sorpresa de la noticia y arrepintiéndose de haber ayudado a su nueva "amiga," y a los otros dos por la sorpresa de haber estado en el mismo salón que ella (su nueva huésped) todo el día y ni siquiera saberlo.

Hikari solo sonreía, conociendo por fin a la revoltosa familia Tendo-Saotome. Genma y Soun lloraban haciendo una de sus escenas, Ranma y Akane peleaban por algo que tenía que ver con ella, Nodoka regañaba a su esposo y a su amigo, Kazumi hacia como si nada estuviera pasando y Nabiki solo reía y tomaba fotos.

_Esto sí que será divertido. _

* * *

**Hola mis adorables lectores! Aquí les dejo otro capítulo mas. Quiero subir lo mas que pueda en lo que me queda de las vacaciones, porque una vez que entre a la escuela mi agenda se vuelve muy apretada. Ya saben, entre tareas y clases extra-curriculares se me va todo el día. **

**Les recuerdo que tengo otra novela en este foro y otra en otro foro. Así que si no subo en muchos días paciencia amigos míos que no pienso abandonar ninguna de mis novelas. **

**Bueno, les quiero mucho y gracias por leer. Recuerden dejar reviews para saber que les gusto y que no del capítulo. Sus opiniones valen mucho. **

**Un saludo especial a mi primer lector MATT **

**Muchos besos xx Cuidense **

**-Teddy's Circus**

**P.D.:**

**MATT: Lo sientooo *risa nerviosa*. Mira lo que pasa. Como ya haz de saber, escribo tres novelas en dos diferentes foros y leo cientos de novelas y en todos estos años NUNCA había visto un escritor u lector del sexo masculino. Por eso, siempre supongo que mis lectores son todas chicas. (Mi mas sincera disculpa a los hombres que leen mis novelas. Prometo generalizar mis comentarios de ahora en adelante)**

**Por otro lado, me alegra infinitamente saber que hay hombre allá afuera que saben apreciar al mejor Anime y a los fanfics!**

**Volviendo contigo, MATT, que bueno que te haya gustado! Espero no decepcionarte en ninguno de mis capítulos! Tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible! Nos leemos! **


	3. Chapter 2

_"Every accomplishment starts with the desicion to try..."_

* * *

**~Iluminados-La Maestra~**

**Capítulo 2**

**"El Manual"**

* * *

Los gritos e insultos que salían de la boca de Ranma se escuchaban por toda la casa, en un vano intento de amenazar a su tramposo padre que huía de él después de, seguramente, haber cometido una de sus fechorías. Akane tenía sus manos apoyadas en la parte inferior del marco de su ventana. Miraba desde el segundo piso, con la cabeza ligeramente afuera, como su prometido y su tío hacían una de sus famosas escenas. Entendía que era su forma de tratarse, pero, ¿hasta cuándo? Ya deberían haber madurado, pensó. Con un bufido se arrepintió instantáneamente, estaba hablando de Ranma y el tío Genma, los hombres-que-nunca-maduran. Suspiró profundamente.

—Siento que tengas que presenciar sus peleas infantiles—se disculpó con su invitada, la cual sentada en la cama de Akane elegantemente, sonreía divertida.

—No te preocupes, la verdad, me estoy divirtiendo. Creo que esta fue la mejor cena de mi vida—contestó alegre rememorando lo ocurrido hace unos minutos en la mesa familiar.

* * *

.

_—Querida familia, es un honor estar de visita por un tiempo con ustedes, espero que nos llevemos bien—se introdujo Hikari con sus revoltosos anfitriones. Hace treinta segundos el caos había reinado en la casa y solo basto que un centímetro de la katana de la tía Nodoka resplandeciera con el reflejo de la luz para que parecieran pacientes en coma, tiesos sin mover un solo dedo._

_—Es un honor que te hospedes aquí, Hikari-san—Kazumi, con una sonrisa, terminaba de poner la mesa._

_Kazumi y Nodoka se habían lucido esa noche, tomándose el tiempo para hacer el platillo preferido de todos para celebrar._

—_Bien familia, ¡a comer!—Genma, sin perder tiempo ni darle importancia a la nueva chica, se abalanzó hacia la comida, poniendo en su plato todo lo que podía. Se sentía un poco incomodo tener otros huéspedes, en la casa donde él era uno, porque, para Genma, eran una "amenaza letal," atentando con quitarle su lugar en cualquier momento, obligándolo, por ende, a trabajar y mantenerse, al igual que a Nodoka y su necio hijo. Ante este pensamiento, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Ni muerto, pensó. Esto pareció abrirle los ojos a Genma, de que esto era mucho más delicado de lo que imaginaba. Su vida de holgazán podría terminar en cualquier momento. Sin más, se propuso quitarle toda la atención a la tal Hikari, y así asegurar su puesto en la casa Tendo: el de un magnifico e inútil vago, como a él le gustaba._

_—¡Genma!—lo llamó Nodoka, regañándolo por su descortesía, pero ya era muy tarde. Su esposo y Ranma comían desesperados, como si no hubiera mañana._

_ Soun volvió a llorar y las mujeres se empezaban a servir, disculpándose con Hikari, la cual no paraba de sonreír, entretenida con las peleas del chico de ropajes chinos y su calvo padre._

_—Esto es perfecto. Todos reunidos—hizo una pausa, cabeza gacha, ocultando su no-tan-secretas lágrimas—en la mesa…no podría estar más feliz._

_—Papá, pero si todos los días estamos en la mesa reunidos—contestó Nabiki, alzando su ceja._

_—Tienes razón papa. Solo nos falta el maestro Happosai para estar completos—agregó una sonriente Kazumi. Todos pararon de hacer lo que estaban haciendo, mirándola atónitos, escudriñando su rostro en busca de un indicio de malicia, burla o mentira. Nada. Kazumi lo había dicho de verdad. Sin darse cuenta de sus palabras, la dulce Tendo comía delicadamente, inmersa en su propio mundo._

_—Esta bromeando, ¿cierto?—preguntó Ranma, mirando a Akane._

_—Supongo que a ella si le hace falta el maestro Hap…—no pudo terminar, siendo interrumpida por su interrogador, que le tapo la boca con sus dos grandes manos._

_—¡No digas su nombre! Ese maldito viejo es como el mismísimo diablo, si lo llamas…_

_—¡Familia, ya llegué!—gritó a todo pulmón el viejo enano, irrumpiendo la sala estruendosamente por la pared, dejando un gran orificio. Todos, excepto Ranma, gritaron por la sorpresa/horror y algunos por la sorpresa/felicidad. Digamos que de los que conocen al maestro, Kazumi era la única feliz._

_—Aparece…—terminó Ranma su frase, derrotado por no poder evitar el tormentoso pervertido._

_—¡Ma-ma-maestro! ¿Qué hace aquí?—pregunto Soun igual de decepcionado que Ranma._

_—Soun, ¿no te alegra tenerme?—el del bigote dudo antes de responder—¿No te alegra verme?—agregó en un gruñido, con una voz tétrica, muy conocida por sus discípulos._

_—¡Si, maestro!—contestaron Soun y Genma, este último lo hizo presenciando el humor de su maestro y temeroso de lo que les pueda hacer, decidió ayudar a Soun para evitar cualquier entrenamiento doloroso y poco honorable que el anciano les haría hacer, mas la paliza que después le darían Ranma y Nodoka por ser tan cobarde y apoyar las estupideces de Happosai._

_—¡Lo sabia! ¡Me aman!—dijo alegre el anciano, aprovechando el momento para abrazar a Akane, hundiéndose en un bochornoso abrazo—. Cuanto te extrañé Akane._

_—¡Quítese viejo libidinoso!—gritó Akane a punto de mandar a volar al maestro, pero fue interrumpida por Ranma, el cual fue más rápido._

—_¡Maldito viejo pervertido!—el muchacho lo zarandeaba con furia—. ¡Estoy harto de sus estupideces! Se lo advierto, ¡espero que sea la última vez que lo vea hacer algo así!—finalmente, después de dejarlo mareado por la agitación, lo pateó, regalándole un viaje gratis nocturno, por las calles de Nerima._

_—¡Me las pagarás, Ranma!—le respondió Happosai, ya en los aires, diciéndole una sarta de amenazas, a las cuales, Ranma no le prestó ni la mínima atención, volviendo furioso a su antigua tarea: devorar la comida._

_Todos, acostumbrados a este tipo de intervenciones, imitaron a Ranma. Sin embargo, Hikari, estupefacta, miraba con sosiego a sus calmados anfitriones, para luego estallar en risas incontrolables. Los allí presente la miraban con el signo de interrogación plasmado en sus rostros._

_—Es que…es que son muy graciosos—dijo limpiándose las lágrimas y tranquilizando su agitada respiración, cosa que no le resultó muy bien. Kazumi y Nodoka se le unieron, riéndose alegremente. Los demás, no tardaron en reaccionar de igual manera. El único que permanecía inmóvil, es nuestro valiente guerrero con espíritu de un caballo indomable. A él no se le hacía nada gracioso que un viejo estuviera manoseando a su prometida…su Akane._

_Volteó a verla cuando la oyó reírse tan intensamente como los demás. Y todo su enojo se fue al traste. Hace mucho que no la veía reír así. Sus cortos cabellos se movían ligeramente, al igual que su menudo cuerpo, causa de la risa. Sus ojos brillantes resplandecían como un sol de mediodía y sus mejillas sonrosadas le daban ese toque ingenuo y tierno característico de su persona. Pero lo que más le gustaba era esa sonrisa. Aquella que lo hacía volar y quedar en un estado de trance por horas. Aquella que le hacía olvidar todas sus penas. Aquella que le daba valor. Aquella que lo hacía amarla cada día más._

_Nabiki, dándose cuenta del estado de su cuñadito, le aventó un vaso de agua fría, haciéndole que se convirtiera en su forma femenina y despertando esa ira y furia en sus ojos que tanto le gustaba provocar y ver._

_—Despierta antes de que se te caiga la baba mirando a…_

_—¿Por qué hiciste eso?—gritó la chiquilla furiosa, adelantándosele a Nabiki al adivinar sus intenciones. No quería pelear con Akane por su orgullo de no confesar que lo que Nabiki estuvo a punto de decir era totalmente cierto._

_—¿Qué-que fue lo que pasó?—preguntó asombrada la rubia de rulos._

_Recién, todos se dieron cuenta de que Hikari, la cual no sabía nada de la maldición se encontraba allí con ellos._

_—Larga historia—respondió Ranma en su forma femenina._

_Genma, decidido a cumplir su promesa de ser el centro de atención, tomó la palabra y de una forma dramática, empezó a relatar, desde el principio, como una aventura se convirtió en una de sus peores pesadillas._

_Hikari reía ante las diferentes historias, líos y enredos que sus nuevos amigos habían atravesado, escuchando los diferentes puntos de vista._

_ ._

* * *

Akane estaba sorprendida ante tal respuesta. Para ella, las discusiones en las comidas y las peleas infantiles mas el drama de su familia no era nada más que una vergüenza así como molestia. Consideraba que no era propio de una familia comportarse de tal forma, pero, siendo sinceros, ¿Qué podía esperar de ellos? Desgraciadamente en esa familia no había nadie cuerdo.

—¿Estás hablando en serio?—preguntó tomando asiento a su lado.

—¡Claro que sí! ¿Por qué no lo haría?—Akane se limitó a sonreír y negar con la cabeza, restándole importancia al asunto—Y dime, ¿es así todos los días aquí?

Akane asintió.

—¡Qué bien! Me divertiré mucho estas semanas—dijo Hikari emocionada levantando sus manos al aire haciendo que sus rizos rubios saltaran graciosamente sobre sus hombros—Y bien, ¿Qué haces para divertirte en la noche?—preguntó la rubia, ahora explorando el cuarto que compartiría con su anfitriona.

—Em, ¿yo? Pues normalmente veo televisión abajo con Ranma y luego me voy a dormir.

—¿Tan temprano?—escogió un libro de los tantos que tenía Akane en su librero y lo hojeo—No creo que seas chica de acostarte temprano…y menos con un lindo prometido que vive contigo, a solo diez metros de tu habitación—agregó pícara mirando a la aludida por sobre el libro.

—No…n-no sé de qué me estás hablando—consiguió decir la peli-azul, al borde de un colapso nervioso y con sus mejillas sonrojadas a más no poder. Decidió ocultar su nerviosismo aparentando buscar algo en su armario. Hikari, la cual reía divertida, le pregunto que estaba buscando con el fin de ponerla más nerviosa—Yo-o, y-y-y-o, busco el…el ¡futón! Sí, eso, el futón en el cual dormirás—respondió orgullosa de haberse salido con la suya.

—Eres muy graciosa—reía Hikari.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Con el sol a punto de desaparecer en el horizonte, Hikari y Akane mataban el tiempo, pasando un buen rato juntas.

—Creo que me iré a dar un baño, ¿quieres acompañarme?—preguntó la rulosa.

Inmediatamente, Akane, aceptando su propuesta, se dispuso a buscar lo que necesitarían para asearse.

Una vez en el baño, Hikari, emocionada, corrió hacia la gran piscina/bañera de agua caliente y se impulsó flexionando las piernas, rodeándolas con un brazo y con el impacto del agua con su cuerpo, empapó a Akane.

—Ven, Akane, ¿qué esperas?—exclamó, saliendo del agua, la cual había arruinado sus lindos rizos, haciendo que sus cabellos parecieran ahora lacios.

—Ni creas que voy a hacer eso, es muy inmaduro—negó de brazos cruzados, pero antes de que pudiera objetar otra cosa, su nueva amiga se le adelantó, halándola y causando que cayera igual que como ella. Akane gritó antes de caer al agua y salió apresurada, lo que causó gracia en Hikari.

Akane salió con el ceño fruncido "molesta," pero incapaz de reprimir una media sonrisa.

—Estás loca—decía la victima mientras veía a la rubia riéndose como si no hubiera mañana—Pagarás por eso—amenazó con su dedo índice, dirigiéndose al estante donde yacían las toallas.

—Sí, claro—respondió Hikari, despreocupada, dejándose hundir en el agua, relajándose al fin.

—¡Akane! ¿Qué pasó?—preguntó un alterado Ranma, entrando de improviso. Se había preocupado cuando oyó a Akane gritar. Y su preocupación se esfumó igual que su padre a la hora de pagar una cuenta. Akane estaba cubierta por solamente una "diminuta y reveladora" toalla, en su opinión. El pobre chico se quedo estático, dejando gozar a su vista ante el espectáculo gratis.

Akane, nerviosa y sorprendida, apartó la mirada.

—Ranma, estoy bien, ¿podrías salir?

—Déjalo Akane, ¡está gozando de la vista!—dijo Nabiki, posicionada en el marco de la puerta, junto al resto de la familia. Todos ellos, al igual que Ranma, subieron para ver si la más pequeña de los Tendo se encontraba bien.

—Mi hijo es tan varonil—pronunció risueña la señora Saotome.

—¡Pronto tendremos heredero!—dijeron al unísono Soun y Genma, emocionados en su típica pose de rodillas y agarrados de mano a la altura de sus barbillas, con lagrimas bajando por sus mejillas.

—¿De qué diablos están hablando? ¿Yo con Akane? Y quien querría estar con una marimacho tan fea, sin pechos, pies de gorila, tonta, torpe, que no sabe cocinar, temperamental...

—Ranma—dijo con voz tétrica, capaz de asustar hasta el más rudo de los mafiosos.

—Estúpida, boba, cuerpo de ladrillo, nada sexy….

—Ranma—repitió esta vez más lento, controlando su ira, pero al ver que el imbécil de su prometido no reaccionaba, decidió actuar—. ¡Ranma, eres un idiota!—y lo mandó a volar.

Hikari, que anteriormente no había tomado en serio la amenaza de Akane, ahora estaba reconsiderando su opinión al ver al muchacho de ropas chinas atravesar el techo. La verdad nunca pensó que una chica tan pequeña pudiera tener semejante fuerza.

Akane salió rápidamente a su dormitorio, queriendo ocultar sus lágrimas de todos. Desafortunadamente, no pudo engañar a la rubia. Ella, familiarizada con este tipo de situaciones en su trabajo de asistente de un psicólogo, entendió inmediatamente que a su nueva amiga le habían dolido las palabras de su novio.

Luego que sus anfitriones le dieran espacio para que se cambiara, se dirigió a donde se encontraba Akane. Entró cuidadosamente, encontrándose con la peli-azul sentada en el piso arreglando donde se suponía que su invitada dormiría.

—Akane, ¿estás bien?—preguntó preocupada, pero sin demostrarlo mucho para así no perturbar ni incomodar a la pequeña Tendo.

—Estoy bien—respondió rápidamente con una gran sonrisa. Sin embargo, por sus ojos rojos e hinchados, Hikari pudo adivinar que ella había estado llorando.

Hikari sonrió. Definitivamente esa chica era más fuerte de lo que pensaba, no solo por fuera, sino que por dentro. Nunca antes había tenido el placer de conocer a alguien que después de escuchar todos esos insultos, tenga el valor de sonreír.

Decidió no preguntar más sobre el tema para no cohibirla. Más bien, decidió hacer uso de sus estudios psicológicos y de su gran talento con las personas. Le encantaba ayudar y aconsejar a la gente.

—Oye, ¿te importaría acompañarme a comprar algunas cosillas? Es que se me olvidaron en casa.

—Seguro, solo dame un segundo—Akane se dirigió a su armario para quitarse su pijama y ponerse una falda larga con una blusa sencilla y una chaqueta.

—¿Iras así?

—Sí, ¿por qué?—Akane agachó su cabeza para revisar su atuendo, en busca de algo que estuviera fuera de lugar—. ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Hikari, sin decir nada, caminaba alrededor de ella con su brazo flexionado, apoyado en su otro brazo, usando el índice y el pulgar para sostenerse la barbilla, examinándola. Akane se sentía como la presa de un león listo para comerla. La rulosa, deteniéndose en frente de ella y mirándola a los ojos, se puso de cuclillas y halo la falda de Akane hacia abajo, con ella.

—¿Qué haces?—gritó sorprendida, tratando de cubrirse con las manos. Hikari le lanzó un par de pantalones de mezclillas los cuales Akane alcanzó con agilidad—. ¿Qué es esto?

—Póntelo—le ordenó al momento que le lanzaba una blusa holgada con una chaqueta de cuero—, y puedes quedártelo, si lo deseas.

—¿Segura? No es necesario, no puedo aceptarlo. Gracias de todos modos—a Akane le había gustado el conjunto, el problema es que ella no era de esas chicas que aceptaban regalos así tan fácil.

—Akane, no uso esa ropa, así que es mejor que la tengas tu a que terminen olvidadas en el fondo de mi armario. Además, eso es mucho mejor que lo que tenias puesto.

Akane, sin decir palabras, sonrió agradecida y se apresuro a mudarse de ropa.

Ya listas, saliendo por la puerta, Akane se dio cuenta de algo.

—Espera un segundo—Hikari se volteó a verla—¿Dices que mi ropa es fea?—preguntó Akane molesta e indignada. La rulosa se rió de la fierecilla.

—De verdad que eres lenta Akane.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

—¿No me dijiste que íbamos por cosas de uso personal?

—No. Dije que necesitaba algunas cosas.

—Entiendo, pero ¿no pudiste esperar hasta mañana para comprar dulces?—Hikari tenía ya unos quince minutos decidiéndose entre diferentes tipos de chocolates y pequeños postres de distintas variedades. Akane, impaciente, la seguía procurando no perderla de vista.

—¡Claro que no! Me es imposible vivir sin mis dulces—respondió melodramática.

Luego de llenar un carrito de la pequeña tienda de postres y libros, pagaron todo y con unas malteadas en mano, se sentaron un rato a disfrutar de las deliciosas opciones que Hikari había adquirido.

—Prueba este. Esta delicioso—Akane lo mordió y cerró los ojos al instante, deleitándose en el sabor del dulce.

—Efectivamente.

Las dos chicas hablaban de diferentes temas sin importancia para matar el tiempo, devorando la caja llena de alimentos.

—¿Akane?

—¿Si?

—¿Cómo te llevas con Ranma?—Akane casi se atraganta con la pregunta, pero logro recobrar su postura a tiempo.

—Es…complicado—respondió luego de pensar un momento su respuesta. En otras circunstancias, ella hubiera reaccionado de otra manera, pero por alguna razón, no tuvo vergüenza de responder con sinceridad. Hikari al recibir respuesta sin negación de parte de Akane, sonrió victoriosa. Sus estudios y arduo trabajo sí que la ayudaron a confeccionar esa simple pregunta, que por detrás, tenían mucha glucosa y neuronas quemadas, pisando fino para cuidar de no dar un paso en falso con la orgullosa y difícil Akane. Ya había visto casos como Akane en el consultorio del doctor donde trabajaba y ya sabía cómo actuar en este tipo de situaciones. Usaba su famosa técnica de "directo no tan directo." Esta consistía en hacer preguntas directas sin darle mucha importancia y suavizándolas un poco—. Nos la pasamos el día peleando por tonterías, pero no puedo evitarlo. Ranma es un idiota.

Akane, disgustada, comía su postre con desagrado, recordando el incidente de esa noche en el baño.

—Y… ¿te gustaría cambiar eso?

—¡Claro que sí! Aunque ya lo he intentado, y definitivamente, con Ranma no funciona.

—Eso tendría que verse—se aclaro la garganta y se sentó derecha, juntando sus manos en la pequeña mesa y tomando una actitud seria—. Te propongo algo. Te ayudaré a cambiar eso si te comprometes a seguir mis instrucciones, paso por paso.

—No lo se…—Akane dudo. No es que no confiara en Hikari. En el poco tiempo que llevaba conociéndola, la chica había demostrado ser alguien cuerdo. Era la idea de controlar su orgullo, celos y malhumor solo para llevarse bien con Ranma que la tenían indecisa. No creía poder aguantar golpearlo cuando el muy estúpido metiera la pata. Pero sería lindo cambiar su relación de una vez por todas, ¿no?

—Al menos que te de miedo y seas una cobarde…, pero no importa, te entiendo.

—¡Lo haré!—gritó levantándose de su asiento y golpeando la mesa con determinación, atrayendo la atención de los pocos clientes que estaban en la coqueta tienda. Avergonzada se sentó lentamente—. No tengo miedo.

—Entonces, ¡manos a la obra!—Hikari emocionada, haló a Akane en dirección hacia la residencia Tendo, con la excusa de que tenían que descansar bien, ya que el siguiente día seria el comienzo de su agitado y emocionante plan.

Sin saberlo, Akane tomó la mejor decisión de su vida. La que cambiaría todo. La que la pondría a prueba.

La que la iluminaría.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

.

—Entonces le propusiste ayudarla. Oh, Hikari, me enorgulleces—Nodoka abrazó a si ahijada muy contenta. Sabía que su pequeña rubia tarde o temprano tendría la idea de ayudar a su necio hijo y a su adorable prometida. Hikari simplemente era así.

Nodoka le había tomado mucho cariño a la pequeña rulosa y viceversa. Por eso, al ser invitada a la casa Tendo-Saotome, la muchacha no podría estar más feliz.

—No es nada, tía. Solo necesitare una cosa.

—Lo que quieras—aseguró apartándose de Hikari.

—Voy a necesitar que a Akane le den permiso de salir más de lo usual, porque por lo visto no es costumbre para ella salir de noche. Es que a esa hora es más cómodo hablar de sentimientos.

—Considéralo un hecho—afirmó—. Hikari, cariño, ¿Cuál es tu plan?

—No te preocupes tía Saotome, ya lo tengo todo arreglado. Esto que ves aquí—sacó un gran libro de cubierta endurecida y de un color verde oscuro con detalles en dorado. En letras grandes se leía: "El Manual"—, es mi proyecto final del año, donde estudié la conducta de los jóvenes enamorados o con muchas emociones fuertes y diferentes, característicos de la edad. En fin, esto mi querida tía Saotome, en otras palabras es la salvación de esos dos chiquillos. Es "su manual".

Nodoka, impresionada, leía detalladamente el contenido del grueso libro; felicitándose, estaba convencida de que ese prodigio que la consideraba como su propia hija, restauraría lo que siempre existió entre esos dos tortolos, pero nunca pudo ser liberado por culpa de sus propios familiares.

Esa muchacha, joven como la ven, sería la nueva maestra.

* * *

**Hola mis hermosos lectores. Este es el capítulo dos de Iluminados, tarde pero seguro. **

**Si lo se, demasiado tarde, pero temo que de ahora en adelante va a ser así Ya la excusa no es mis otras tantas actividades, eso es lo de menos. En este tiempo, a parte de escribir, me di cuenta que mis capítulos son demasiado cortos y que podría hacerlo mejor. También leyendo otras historias, me di cuenta que un verdadero escritor se toma su tiempo para inspirarse, informarse y redactar una historia. Y lo que menos estaba haciendo es eso. **

**Esto es un reto para mi, ya que me propuse que en mis tres novelas, procuraría hacer los capítulos mas extensos, mejores y entretenidos. **

**De verdad espero que este primer reto me haya salido y esta parte de la novela les sea de su agrado.**

**En fin, no se asombren si tardo mucho en actualizar. Estaré escribiendo para que ustedes tengan algo cada vez mejor que leer. Esto es tanto por ustedes como por un asunto personal, donde trato de superarme en todos los sentidos. **

**Nos vemos hasta la próxima y mis mas sinceras disculpas por la demora. **

**Besos!**


End file.
